


Blood Red Setting Sun.

by MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, Gore, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mild Gore, Murder, Murder Husbands, Mutual Pining, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky/pseuds/MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky
Summary: "Why did you choose me?""You see me."





	Blood Red Setting Sun.

"You planned all of this out didn't you?" Ace murmurs around the cigarette between his lips. He inhales after his question, savoring the bitter ash taste, then blows the smoke upwards. 

His head tilts back and he stays that way, watching the pale pink and blue of the morning sky mingle in a dance. Plumes of white and blue grey clouds floating casually by. Intangible shapes that he used to love naming as a kid with his brothers. 

He wonders how they're doing. He hadn't seen them since he left Foosha. Though now he wonders if he'll ever see them again. 

Amused chuckles derail his chain of thoughts. He turned to glare at the bloodied man laying beside him, but softens his features when the blonde reaches for his cigarette. 

Ace hands it over willingly. His silver eyes watch the paper around the tobacco burn away. Fiery red ash falling with every flick of a finger. 

"I can't say that I did-yoi. No." Marco hums, staring out into nothing as he thinks over his next words. 

A trait of his that Ace noticed when they first met. Initially he assumed that Marco just really liked to talk fancy, further down the line, that fatal mistake cost him dearly.

Or did it? He can't really tell anymore, but one thing is for certain. Aces mind hadn't been this clear in ages. He lost his sanity, his job, his trustworthiness. But in return he gained Marco, and everything that comes with him. 

"I just nudged the pieces and they all fell into place." Marco flicks the cigarette away. It lands in a pool of blood. Ace blinks once, twice, and then looks over at the body of Marshall D. Teach.

His intestines that spilled out after Ace dug the knife through his fat gut are laid sloppily across the pavement. An ironic image that reminds Ace of the life that the corpse once lived. 

"Did you mean for him to die." He doesn't say a name, it's a vague statement, not a question. Marco understands though, of course he'll always understand.

"No-yoi." It's sincere, Ace can tell that much. 

"But you knew he would." 

Marco swallows, the blood from his cut lip running profusely in his throat. "I did." 

The mood isn't somber, nor is it light either. It's quiet and calm. 

_The calm before the storm_, Ace supposes.

He can see it now. All the devastation he's going to leave behind. Him and Marco. 

For a second, his stomach churns at the knowledge of what he's done. Unsurprisingly however, he isn't regretful. He feels....

_**Liberated**_.

"Why did you choose me?" 

Marco grunts, making to stand in spite of his cut leg. The jagged skin hanging loosely from where Teach jabbed him earlier. His blue eyes find the serrated blade protruding out of his gut. He figures if Ace didn't finally realize how things would play out, then that would've been him. 

Ace stands as well, his legs unharmed, aside from the minor scrapes and bruises. His upper torso however is another story. 

He's bleeding just as much as Marco is. The left of his waist and cheek trickling blood. Like a spring Marco had once sought out in Raftal. The place where Ace's father written about once, months before he died and Ace was birthed. 

"You **see** me." 

And he's right. He is so right that Ace doesn't bother to question him anymore. 

He can see the liquid gold, the fiery blue cerulean pouring from his back like he's the devil himself. His beauty untarnished by the red and angry cuts adorning his face. He emphasizes with Marco now, willingly as he closed the distance between them. 

His hands grab onto solid forearms, his head lays on that rising chest. The sounds of a beating heart filled his ears as he pulls Marco closer. Trying to merge himself physically with him but to no avail. Marco tries as well. 

His large hands grasping and groping all of Ace as they stand amidst the wreckage of their shared power. The power to bring harm, ruin, and chaos. 

"This is all I've ever wanted for you Ace." Marco rasps out, his face buried in dark tresses, breathing in the scent of whiskey, blood, and mint that came with him. "For us-yoi." He says with finality.

Ace sighs contentedly. Exhaling what very well may be his last breath as he whispers into the heat of Marco's pulsing neck. "It's beautiful." 

Now smeared in the blood of each other and Teach, Ace plunges himself off the cliff with Marco. His hold tightening as they disappear in black waves of salt. His last image that of Marco smiling delightedly at him in the illuminated wash of the ocean that pulls them out to the void.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> So I'm busy with school. Again hahahahahaha. 
> 
> So in English they mentioned William Blake who wrote the red dragon and the woman clothed in the sun which was also mentioned, or more like displayed and the fucking basis in the Thomas Harris novel The Red Dragon and yadda yadda yadda. The TV series of Hannibal then came around to me. 
> 
> The murder husbands final scene inspired this so I had to write it down. I could make a fucking book out of this but that's just plagiarism which I already did in the story but hey whatever. 
> 
> I love the relationship between Will and Hannibal in the tv series so much that I thought it would be good to use Marco and Ace in that same setting so this was born. 
> 
> Should I continue? I don't know. Kinda my first attempt at horror and thriller type setting
> 
> Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!
> 
> P.s. not sure if I'll be writting for my other stories anymore, everything is hectic in my life my right now.


End file.
